


News

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gap between Fool for Love and Older and Far Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

Anya felt her way down the basement steps, trying not to trip. “This is certainly dark and dreary,” she said to herself. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she realized she had no idea which way to turn. Being right handed, she picked left. She was in a contrary mood. “Spike?” she called out.

 

She almost tripped over him.

 

He said two words, “Go away,” before lying back down and trying not to sleep.

 

She kicked him. “Spike, wake up. I would like to talk to you.” Without a word, he pulled himself up and sat against the wall. She bent over and patted his head. “I’m very sorry you’re crazy. That must be hard for you.” Standing up as the thought occurred to her, she added, “And I’m not a vengeance demon anymore, so please don’t hit me again.”

 

He looked up at her then. And laughed.

 

She was wearing a plaid shirt and a hard hat. “I know my disguise may seem amusing, but I wanted to sneak into the school without being bothered. So I’m pretending to be a construction worker.”

 

“Want something, demon?” he asked.

 

“I told you, I’m not a demon.” She crouched down beside him, trying not to get her pant legs dirty. “I wanted to tell you something. Something that happened.” A single tear trickled down her cheek. “She’s dead, and it’s my fault.”

 

His head shot up; panic in his eyes. “Buffy?”

 

“No.” She was taken aback. “Not Buffy. Halfrek. Hallie. My best friend.”

 

He blinked twice and shook his head. “Don’t know.”

 

“You know her,” Anya insisted. “She was the one who trapped us in the house, the night of Buffy’s birthday party. She thought she knew you, remember? She called you William? She was at the Magic Box too. The night we got drunk and had sex.”

 

His face tightened with pain at the memory. “Don’t know her.”

 

“Sure you do,” Anya insisted. “Or at least, she knew you. She told me you used to know her back when you were alive. Said she was working on a vengeance wish, nothing to do with you, and you had a crush on her. She said you were very annoying.”

 

Spike was puzzled. “Can’t be.”

 

“She was very surprised to see that you’d become a vampire. Last she’d heard, you’d died. I think she was a bit sorry about that. She said there was no reason to wish vengeance on you. That you couldn’t hurt a fly. Besides being annoying.”

 

“Sounded different. Not a lady.”

 

“Spike,” Anya exclaimed. “So what? Vengeance demons are like actors. We play the part. She told me the name she was going by. Cecilia, was it? Cissy?”

 

“Cecily.” Spike stared down at his hands. “Her name was Cecily.”

 

“That’s it!” Anya was smiling now. “Thank you. That was driving me crazy.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “No offense. Anyway, I just thought you might want to know. That she died.”

 

“Died to me a hundred years ago.” He suddenly switched to his vampire face. “Lives with me every night.”

 

“Right.” Anya stood to leave. “By the way, Spike. If you’re going to go to the trouble of getting a soul, don’t you think it might be a good idea to go out and use it? This is not a healthy environment.”

 

“All I deserve.”

 

“Don’t be silly. If we got what we deserved, we’d all be getting cursed by vengeance demons. And I’d be dead. Not Hallie.” She turned and walked away.

 

His eyes followed her down the hallway.


End file.
